


Summer Colors

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Seasons in Chicago [4]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: Jong Suk hates himself for finding the relationship stale. He wants to try and add some spice to their otherwise black and white life together. Will he be able to add color or will someone come and paint his world?I hate myself for how cheesy these summaries are.





	1. Foreward

Jong Suk smiles at Woo Bin before taking a bite out of the piece of watermelon offered to him. Juice runs out the side of his lip and he tries to lick it before it can escape but it dribbles down his chin.

"You're so messy," Woo Bin laughs using his thumb to wipe up the thin line of pink.

"Your the one feeding me, don't blame it on me," Jong Suk teases sticking his tongue out.

The summer finally got hot about mid July and at early August the heat was in full blast. Woo Bin surprised Jong Suk with a refreshing picnic/dinner by the lake to escape from shoddy apartment air conditioning. Well, as refreshing as eating watermelon by a still lake in 100 degree whether can be, Jong Suk thinks. 

It was a great break from their normal date nights and the date nights were a great implementation after the miscommunications they suffered in Spring. He loves spending time with Woo Bin but for some reason his life feels stale and boring.

He hates that he always seems to be the one having issues with their relationship. At least, if Woo Bin has any he doesn't show it or voice it. Jong Suk's mind goes on a tangent as he watches the boats breeze across the water with Woo Bin's soft chewing in the background. 

He wonders if he should bring it up to Woo Bin. He doesn't want to hurt him and he definitely loves him but he's just bored. There's no other way around it. There relationship seems to be so black and white. He wants spice and color. 

"Jong Suk," Woo Bin's voice startles Jong Suk out of his thoughts and he looks to the older, "did you hear me?"

"Sorry," Jong Suk smiles sheepishly, "I was being a space cadet. What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to take a trip this weekend."

"To where?"

"A surprise," Woo Bin sounds ecstatic about whatever he might have planned, "but I'm sure you'll love it. Please? You don't have to do anything for your job this weekend and for once I'm free of any photo shoots. Please, please, please."

Jong Suk smiles, "alright."

What was he thinking. He couldn't possibly tell Woo Bin the relationship was getting boring. He'd just have to find a way to add some color to it.


	2. 01

Jong Suk pressed his face against the warm glass of the train window in an attempt to cool himself among all the passengers on the Red Line with him. Today he didn't get to ride with Woo Bin because he had to go to a photo shoot in Chinatown (something he wishes he was more upset about). Part of being the assistant designer is getting the fabulous job of making sure the chosen models are up to par.

The train lurches around a sharp corner and he holds on to the pole as well as the hanging strap for dear life. He rides the Metra everyday but it's nothing like the Red Line or any of the other lines for that matter. It didn't help that he was riding during rush hour so finding a seat was impossible. Instead he had flimsy hanging hand rails and metal poles with people pushing him into the doors. He got trampled whenever the doors opened; something not even his six foot one frame could deter.

He gets off a stop earlier than he should have if only to breathe less humid, body odor free air. He decides he'll shell out the cash to take a taxi back and moves on walking the extra blocks to the arch of Chinatown.

Their summer collection focuses on vibrant colors in both ethnicity of the models and clothes, so they're shooting in every major ethnic area within Chicago. The street under the arch is already closed off and the camera crew is setting up.

Jong Suk walks the set making sure everything is in place, introducing himself to the photographer and creative director, and generally waiting around for the models to show up. Obviously in Chinatown they got models of Asian descent (though Woo Bin wasn't chosen much to Jong Suk's dismay) and Jong Suk was slightly nervous since two of the three models were Korean. He's not sure why this makes him nervous but the last Korean person he met he's dating so it's unusual.

Jong Suk leans against the wall messaging Woo Bin on his phone while he waits for the models to appear. He's trying to add more spice to their relationship since realizing he's getting bored with it but it still seems the same day in and day out and he's definitely getting frustrated. More with himself than anything else.

"Who's this fine piece of man," he hears in Korean. Jong Suk jumps and turns around.

"Are you one of the models? You must be new. I'm Seo In Guk, this is Jung Eunji," a slightly shorter, muscular man says holding out his hand to shake after pointing at the petite girl beside him. Jong Suk can't help the way his eyes trail over the muscles showing through In Guk's rather thin day-go-tee. Jong Suk never considered himself a guy who liked muscled guys but In Guk pulls it off so well. The muscles pull and ripple with just slight movements from the other and grab his attention in ways Woo Bin's muscles never have.

As soon as the thought leaves his head, Jong Suk hates himself. He knew the relationship was getting stale but that doesn't discount everything they've been through together. Now, he was thinking about a guy with a nice set of muscles but whose personality so far definitely seems to be lacking. What is he thinking? Woo Bin is perfect. He yells at himself mentally.

"Lee Jong Suk and I'm the assistant designer for the collection your modeling. Try to be at least a little bit more professional," Jong Suk tries to chastise the man but he's having a hard time with the internal debate running constantly through his head. He feels bad for thinking In Guk is hot.

"I'm sorry but you designing is really a waste of beauty. You should try modeling sometime I'm sure you'd be great. Right, Eunji," In Guk asks. Eunji finally looks up from her phone, eyes Jong Suk from head to toe and back up, nods, and then continues doing whatever on her phone.

"Excuse her, she doesn't know how to interact with attractive people very well. Shall we-"

Jong Suk cuts him off, "look the other model is here. Let's get you guys into hair and makeup."

He sighs a deep breath of relief, closes his eyes and sags against the brick wall when In Guk is whisked away to a small tent set up down the street. But it's not long before the other is back and pestering him. He hears a small, fake shutter and he opens his eyes to catch In Guk taking pictures of him.

"Yah!"

"Sorry. I'm also a photographer and I just wanted to show you what you could do as a model. Don't get angry. I'll delete them," the shorter smiles and hands his phone to Jong Suk.

Jong Suk holds his glare a few more seconds then takes the phone shielding it from the sun to look at the photo. It's definitely a picture of him but he's never seen himself this way. He's sweaty and his hair is sticking to his forehead but it looks sensual instead of gross. His ankles are crossed and he has his fingers hanging on his pockets. The picture definitely looks like it came straight from a magazine. He's kind of amazed.

"So you have a point. Delete it," Jong Suk replies more harshly than he intended, "please."

"Aw! Seriously? I was hoping you'd like it too much to delete."

In Guk swipes his finger a few times on the screen and puts his phone back in his pocket. Jong Suk wonders if the man really deleted it but at this point he doesn't care.

"Are you already done?"

"Yea. I don't need a lot of makeup and my hair doesn't take long," In Guk says like it's something Jong Suk should know already, "so how old are you?"

"25," Jong Suk replies curtly. He doesn't want In Guk thinking he's interested but he can't seem to take a hint.

"Oh. I'm older. 27. You can call me Hyung if you'd like."

"I'd rather not. I don't even call my boyfriend Hyung," Jong Suk tries dropping another hint and this one In Guk seems to pick up on. His face falls slightly but it picks back up.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess that's that then."

Jong Suk nods and In Guk walks away defeated. He's sure he's not going to have to deal with that again. The rest of the shoot is uneventful. In Guk is a great model. He knows how to move and flex his body for the perfect, most attractive angles. Which only succeeds into throwing Jong Suk's mind into overdrive. He wonders why Woo Bin's shoots (when the older describes them to him of course) don't ever seem to go as smooth as this.

The photographer finally calls it a wrap and says he'll contact him with the photos. Jong Suk nods and thanks everyone and prepares to leave when he's caught by the arm. He turns to look and see the one and only Seo In Guk.

The older hands him a piece of paper, winks, and says, "In case the situation with your boyfriend ever changes."

In Guk says the word boyfriend like he doesn't quite believe Jong Suk has one before heading down the street. Jong Suk hails a taxi and tries to remember why he liked Woo Bin.


	3. 02

Something's off with Jong Suk. Woo Bin can just tell when they meet up after work Thursday. He's fidgety and quiet, two things Jong Suk has never been unless nervous or upset. 

He reaches across the table of the small restaurant they decided to catch dinner at and catches Jong Suk's drumming fingers.

"Sorry," Jong Suk replies looking down.

"It's fine. But do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Jong Suk smiles, "It's just work stuff. A lot of deadlines tomorrow and I don't have as much done as I want."

Woo Bin isn't quite convinced but he can't think of a reason Jong Suk would lie to him. So he shrugs it off and tries to distract the other.

"Are you ready for our trip this weekend? It's just a day trip so you don't need to bring anything okay?"

"I'm really excited," Jong Suk's smile widens, becomes a little more real, "I'm happy we're changing things up."

"Me too. I think you'll really enjoy it. Have you come up with any guesses so far? Not saying I'll tell you."

Jong Suk leans back on his side of the booth and strokes his imaginary beard, "Hmmm. The Botanic Gardens?"

"That's a good idea. But no," Woo Bin laughs, "I'll give you two more chances. If you guess it right I'll tell you."

"Asa," Jong Suk remarks rubbing his hands together and hunching over himself to try and concentrate, "A boat ride around Lake Michigan."

"That's not really a trip, it's an activity. Last chance?"

"I really have no clue. It's not like you've been dropping hints. What about a water park?"

"Annddd three strikes, you're out," Woo Bin smiles, "I guess you really will have to be surprised. I was hoping you'd guess. I'm kind of going crazy keeping a secret from you."

Woo Bin notices Jong Suk's smile falter but it was such a fast recovery Woo Bin has a hard time believing it was real. Before he can question Jong Suk there food arrives and he's distracted forgetting all about it. It's Woo Bin's turn to walk Jong Suk home and he does leaving him with a kiss on his doorstep before heading back to his own apartment.

Jong Suk moved closer to Woo Bin earlier in the summer. He stated his lease was up on his studio and he was unhappy but Woo Bin thinks there's ulterior motives since he now has a two bedroom. Woo Bin smiles happily. Maybe the younger is nervous because he wants to ask Woo Bin to move in with him? 

Woo Bin feels delirious with the thought and let's his mind wander with it. He'll wait for Jong Suk to work up the courage. He's certain that's why Jong Suk was acting weird now that he thinks about it. It would be a pretty nerve-wracking thing to do. 

He goes home and dreams of a happy domestic life with Jong Suk. When he wakes up he got the most refreshing sleep he's had in months and he heads to his photo shoot with a lot more bounce in his step. He arrives on set and happily greets everyone before finding the hair and makeup area.

"Woo Bin-Ah," he hears just seconds before someone drapes themselves over his shoulders, "I met the cutest guy yesterday!"

"Ah. Hyung. You're not even tall enough to lean on me, get off," Woo Bin teases knowing the other model's height is a sore spot. The older man slinks off Woo Bin and turns to stand in front of him.

"Ouch, Woo Bin. You wound me. But about this cute guy."

"Yes, yes. What about the cute guy?"

"He's soooooo cute," his hyung explains.

"We've established that he's cute. Any other info or did you just stare from affair like a creep?"

"Don't judge me if I did. That's how you got your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Woo Bin reddens slightly but doesn't say anything.

"But okay, yes cute! He was at my fashion shoot yesterday. I thought he was a model so I went up to him to talk about the shoot. I think I came on too strong though. He didn't seem to happy with me and I'm pretty sure he made up having a boyfriend to get me off him. But I'm going to change his mind."

"How? Do you even know his name or number?"

"Well. I know his name but not his number. I think I could get his number from the company-"

"In Guk, Woo Bin. Get into hair and make up already," the creative director calls.

In Guk turns and walks towards hair and makeup after linking arms with Woo Bin. 

"So continuing the story, he ushered me off to hair and makeup with the other models after I came on too strong while meeting him. But I made sure to get done super quick so I could talk to him more, right. And when I walked back to where he was he was leaning on this brick building and he definitely should be a model so I took a picture and-"

"Wait you took a picture? Like without his permission? That's a whole new level of creepy," Woo Bin comments.

"Shh. Let me finish. As I was saying, I took a picture and my phone made that fake shutter so he found out. I showed him and said I took it because he looked like a model but he made me delete it. And this whole story leads up to this," In Guk stops abruptly, stopping Woo Bin with him, and pulls out his phone. 

"Isn't he the cutest," In Guk asks holding his phone in front of Woo Bin's face. Woo Bin's mouth runs dry and he can't seem to formulate words. 

"His name is Jong Suk. I'm gonna go to his office later and see if I can get his number."

Woo Bin attempts to respond but the director is calling them again and he's stuck following behind In Guk to get ready. The photo shoot is done quickly and before Woo Bin has a chance to catch In Guk the other is gone. Woo Bin races to get back into street gear before basically running after In Guk towards Jong Suk's work.

How could he compete with In Guk? His personality is a lot more fun and maybe that's why Jong Suk seemed so off. Was Jong Suk considering dumping Woo Bin for In Guk? The question races through his mind on repeat the whole way there.


	4. 03

Jong Suk tapped his pencil impatiently against his sketchbook. The designer asked him to start working on fall trends and concepts but the warm weather and hot sun streaming through the window of the office wasn't helping him get into the Fall the mood. His promotion finally got him moved from the small, cluttered cubicle several rows away from the windows to a much more spacious one right next to the windows. The view of the city and the sky definitely helped his creativity and his mood but sometimes it was distracting, like now.

"Jong Suk," his boss calls from the elevator.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor," she walks towards him with a fast pace and someone standing directly behind her so Jong Suk can't quite make out who it is. She bends down to his ear when she reaches his desk, "He's quite cute, too, if this isn't your boyfriend let him know I'm interested."

She winks and walks away. Jong Suk stares after her stunned for a few moments before turning to face who she brought in. The last person he was expecting was Seo In Guk. In Guk laughs nervously looking around the office.

"I met with her to get you're number but she said she'd just bring me to you to get it," In Guk explains an awkward smile frozen on his lips.

"I thought I said I had a boyfriend."

"Yea but that doesn't mean we can't be friends or something at least. Right? I mean, you guys could break up and I wouldn't even mind being a rebound if it was you," In Guk winks trying to be suave but fails.

"Where's all the cockiness from the shoot," Jong Suk raises an eyebrow.

"Ah. I'm surprised I was so charming then. It normally turns out more like this. But I swear I'm fun to hang out with. When do you get off? Want to grab a drink?"

"Yah! Lee Jong Suk!"

Jong Suk looks around In Guk to see Woo Bin panting and running off the elevator to him.

"Woo Bin-ah, what are you doing here?"

"Woo Bin-ah," In Guk questions turning around.

"Jong Suk. Please tell me you weren't going to go out with him."

Jong Suk stands up grabbing a tissue from his desk and wipes the sweat from Woo Bin's forehead.

"Yah. Don't you know me better than that," he replies softly.

"Wait. Jong Suk. Your boyfriend was Woo Bin? God I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry Woo Bin. I should have taken you're lack of response at his picture as more than just being stunned by his beauty."

"Wait. How do you know In Guk-ssi," Jong Suk questions.

"We've become pretty good friends through photo shoots," Woo Bin mumbles finally catching his breath, "I thought you were acting weird last night. Was it because he was asking you out?"

"What? No. I told you it was work stuff. It's still bothering me actually," Jong Suk points to his open sketchbook with scribbled out rough drafts.

Jong Suk knows it's technically lying even if work is really bothering him. He should just tell Woo Bin it's getting stale. Maybe he should break it off before he starts thinking it'd be nice to date someone else. Someone like In Guk his brain whispers but he quickly shoves that thought aside.

"I swear Woo Bin, if he was still going to say he had a boyfriend I was just going to offer to be a friend."

Woo Bin looks at In Guk for the first time since he arrived. Jong Suk can feel all the eyes of the office on them and he knows he'll be the water cooler topic for the next week.

"I'll be right back," Jong Suk says not letting either man reply. He walks to his boss's office, tells her he's leaving early and he'll make sure to put it in as personal time. He walks back to his desk and packs up.

"Let's go somewhere else and talk," Jong Suk says grabbing Woo Bin's hand and leading them to the elevator.

No one speaks as Jong Suk leads the small group out of his office building and to a small bar around the corner. He grabs a table and they order drinks.

"So..." Woo Bin starts.

"I swear Woo Bin, I didn't know. I would have never-"

"It's fine, Hyung. I know. I'm not mad," Woo Bin sighs taking a drink from his scotch on the rocks, "I just. It's been a crazy day."

In Guk nods taking a sip of his own drink, "I hope the three of us can be friends. You know how I am, Woo Bin. I tell you about a new cute every time I see you."

"That's fine," Woo Bin smiles. He looks down at his watch, "Shit! I'm going to be late."

He downs the rest of his drink and grabs his bag.

"Jong Suk, I'll see you tomorrow, okay. I have to get to that photo shoot," Woo Bin stands, kisses Jong Suk lightly on the lips, and briskly walks out the door.

In Guk coughs to fill the awkward silence that settled in Woo Bin's absence and a few seconds later adds, "You haven't said much."

"Sorry. I'm just thinking. Still kinda stuck in work mode."

In Guk nods taking another drink just to do something. Jong Suk watches In Guk's Adam's apple bob from swallowing. The first words that come to mind are definitely not that of a faithful boyfriend. He averts his eyes and tries to look at anything but In Guk.

"Let's start over," In Guk smiles. "I'm Seo In Guk. Model. 27. Overall, awkwardly charming guy."

In Guk holds out his hand and Jong Suk can't help the small laugh that bubbles through him. Jong Suk takes his hand and gives it a firm shake, "Lee Jong Suk. Assistant fashion designer. 25. My boyfriend says I talk nonstop."

In Guk laughs lightly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Jong Suk spends the rest of the evening drinking and getting to know In Guk. It was an overall enjoyable evening. It turns out In Guk like indie movies and somehow they both end up at Jong Suk's place drunk off their asses watching Jong Suk's favorite indie movie that In Guk has never seen (not that he'll remember it).

Jong Suk wakes up on the couch sitting up with his back in the corner and his legs at awkward angles hanging over the edge. In Guk is sprawled across the rest of the couch with his head between Jong Suk's legs, right in front of his crotch. Jong Suk feels the heat rise in his cheeks and he moves In Guk's head as carefully as he can so he can stand up.

He's stretching when In Guk sits up and mumbles something. Jong Suk doesn't respond just looks at the older male.

"Waterrr," In Guk whines. Jong Suk doesn't move. "Please give me some water," In Guk whines again.

Jong Suk sighs and grabs a glass of water from the kitchen before returning to the apparent two year old on his couch. He holds the glass out to In Guk.

"Jong Suk-ah. Feed me. My hands are shaking too much to hold."

"Yah," Jong Suk's voice is raspy from drinking so much, "am I your nanny?"

"Pleeeeeeease," In Guk whines again. Jong Suk can't stand it. He sighs and holds the glass to In Guk's lips tipping lightly. A little bit spills from the corner of In Guk's mouth and it takes all of Jong Suk's energy to look away.

Jong Suk pulls the glass away and looks at the water still spilling down In Guk's chin and throat. There's a rattle of something by the door but Jong Suk ignores it. Instead, he instinctively bends down and wipes at the elder's mouth with his thumb leaning a little closer to In Guk than is really necessary.

It's too late for Jong Suk to realize the rattling was his door being opened by Woo Bin.


	5. 04

Woo Bin's heart jumps into his throat at the site of Jong Suk leaning over In Guk. Jong Suk looks up, startled, and Woo Bin can see the surprise in his eyes.

"J-Jong Suk. What? I don't understand," Woo Bin stutters. He drops to the floor too stunned to even hold his own weight up.

"Woo Bin. It's not what you think I promise. Nothing happened."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? It just makes it sound like you wanted something to happen."

Woo Bin is utterly dejected. He knows he kissed that girl but they communicated and Woo Bin thought Jong Suk was over. He thought that Jong Suk loved him just as much as he loved Jong Suk.

In Guk stands up and squats in front of Woo Bin, "Seriously Woob. It wasn't like that. We got drunk and came here to watch indie movies and sleep it off. I was being a whiny baby. You know how I am when I'm hung over. Seriously don't worry about it."

"In Guk, that doesn't fucking help," Woo Bin's enraged. He pushes In Guk over, stands up, and storms out of the apartment.

"Woo Bin," Jong Suk calls and goes to chase after him. In Guk grabs his wrist and pulls him back shutting the door.

"Let him go cool off. He'll understand," In Guk pats his shoulder. Jong Suk shrugs off the gesture.

"God I'm so stupid. I've been feeling like the relationship has been getting boring, I shouldn't have allowed this to happen. I should have left when Woo Bin left yesterday."

"Yah. Don't beat yourself up over it. Wait, what? Boring?"

"Yea. I don't know," Jong Suk slumps onto the back of the couch, "I guess I've just been feeling like our relationship is getting stale. It's not going anywhere."

In Guk stares at Jong Suk in disbelief, "The way Woo Bin makes it sound, you guys are always doing something fun and exciting."

"We were. At first. But we've fallen into a rut, I guess."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"That's the thing. I can't bring myself to. I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"Which is?"

"That I want to break up. I don't but I can't help how I'm feeling. I just..."

"Alright mister. Here's what we're going to do. You're going to shower first because you reek of alcohol, then you're going to go find Woo Bin. Tell him everything you told me and work it the fuck out."

"But-"

"You love him don't you? It's kind of obvious. Not going to lie."

Jong Suk just nods looking away from In Guk.

"Then do as I tell you. I may not have known you very long, or Woo Bin for that matter, but you guys are obviously in love. I saw it yesterday. Things like this happen in relationships. You just have to work through it."

Jong Suk smiles at In Guk, "Thanks."

"Go. Go get in the shower. And make it snappy."

"Aye, aye, captain," Jong Suk teases though the humor doesn't come across in his voice. He takes the quickest shower of his life and nearly ran out the door. In Guk let himself out while Jong Suk was showering and Jong Suk makes a mental note to thank him later somehow.

Jong Suk tries Woo Bin's house first in hopes that the other went home to let off steam but he's not there. Jong Suk runs around the city looking for him. The Korean restaurant they first ate at, the park where the ice skated, Woo Bin's agency, and even the cafe they first officially met at. None of which turned up the man he so desperately wanted to see.

As a last resort, Jong Suk boards the train. He walks from the very last car up sweeping his eyes across the rows and he finally sees the familiar black, coiffed hair of Woo Bin. He slowly walks up and sits down next to him leaning forward so he can look at Woo Bin's face.

"Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk calls softly, "Look at me. Please?"

Woo Bin sighs and turns his head slightly eyes looking just the left of Jong Suk's face. Jong Suk assumes he deserves this and he'll take what he can get.

"I promise it was nothing like that. We'd both just woken up. Please don't be mad. I do have something I have to tell you," Jong Suk speaks softly. He doesn't want to startle Woo Bin.

"Get on with it," Woo Bin replies impatiently.

Jong Suk takes a deep breath to steady himself, "I admit that I've been feeling like our relationship has gotten boring. That's why I've been acting weird. I didn't want to tell you. You're always so enthusiastic about us and I need you. I don't want to hurt you. I figured it was just something I could push through. But I promise I was never even thinking of cheating on you. And I definitely haven't."

Jong Suk takes another deep breath and looks away from Woo Bin. This is a lot harder than he had imagined it would be while he was searching for Woo Bin. He can just hope Woo Bin believes him.

"What the fuck, Jong Suk," Woo Bin says not even making an attempt to keep quiet. That was not the response Jong Suk was expecting. He looks back at Woo Bin completely startled. The older man looks angry and hurt. It breaks Jong Suk's heart to see.

"I thought the whole thing we went through in the spring made us learn communication. How could you feel like this and then decide to just not tell me? Did you think I'd break up with you because you said I was boring?"

Woo Bin's voice has risen to full volume. Jong Suk looks around the train car at the few people scattered across it mid Saturday morning all of whom are staring at them. It's times like this he's thankful they speak in Korean to each other.

"No. I just. I didn't want to upset you over nothing. I still want to be with you. I didn't know how to tell you so I wanted to just try to deal with it. In Guk talked me into telling you. He said things like this are normal in relationships and we should be able to work through it but communication is key."

"So you'll take In Guk's advice but not mine."

"Woo Bin, this is completely different. I was struggling internally to tell you or not. He just helped push it in the right direction. Is it such a bad thing to get advice from a friend?"

There arguing must have called the attention of the ticket collectors because two of them are walking down the aisle toward the quarreling couple.

"I'm sorry but you guys are causing a disturbance," a man says, "quiet down or I'll have to ask you to exit the train at the next stop."

Woo Bin and Jong Suk nod and the interruption ends their argument for the time being as they sit back in silence until they can leave the train. They get off at the next stop and Jong Suk follows Woo Bin to Woo Bin's place like a lost puppy thought Woo Bin refuses to acknowledge him. He wants Woo Bin to cry, to scream, to just do something. The silence is worse than the yelling was.


	6. 05

"Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk's voice wavers with un-shed tears, "please just talk to me. Look at me, yell at me. DO SOMETHING."

"Like what Jong Suk. I'm just tired. I don't really know what to do at this point. You clearly told me you’re sick of the relationship. Is there a response I should be giving to that," Woo Bin's replies weakly. He drops onto the couch like sitting properly would be to exhausting and closes his eyes leaning his head back.

Woo Bin is at a loss for what to do or say. How could Jong Suk keep something so big from him? How could he think his odd behavior was Jong Suk wanting to move in together?

"I'm so stupid," Woo Bin mumbles.

Jong Suk marches around the couch and sits down next to Woo Bin grabbing his hand. Woo Bin doesn't have the strength to move it from his grasp so he just lets it go limp.

"Why are you stupid? It's not your fault. And apparently it's common for couples to go through phases like this. We can get through it."

"What's there to get through," Woo Bin asks, "how do you fix something that isn't broken just not quite right?"

"I don't know. We find ways to spice it up. I'm here for the long run, Bin."

"Long run? That's why you were considering going out with In Guk Sunbae at dinner on Thursday," Woo Bin scoffs.

"What the fuck gave you that idea," Jong Suk exclaims.

"I don't know. How fucking weird you were acting that night coupled with the fact that he flat out told me he asked you out?"

"I was acting weird because I was debating whether or not to tell you how I feel. Way to make me know how much you think of me. Do you really think I would throw away what we've been through just because it's gotten a little stale and someone else asked me out?"

"Yes...No. I don't know. How am I supposed to know anything if you don't communicate with me? Don't turn this around on me."

Jong Suk sighs and rubs his forehead leaning back into the couch. He feels like they're talking in circles not really getting anywhere with the conversation.

"Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk's voice is low and tired, "I love you. I would do anything for you. I wanted to figure this out on my own because it's just me being weird and I didn't want to make you worry about our relationship because I see it as a permanent thing. Sure, I thought In Guk is handsome. But just because a guy is good looking doesn't mean I'm going to turn away from you. Just remember that, I guess. I'll leave now so you can think or something."

Jong Suk sighs and stands up walking past Woo Bin and around the couch. Woo Bin reaches out and grabs Jong Suk's wrist.

"You know that's the first time you've said that," Woo Bin states.

"Said what?"

"That you love me. That's the first time I've heard those words from your mouth and it's out of desperation."

"Just because it's out of desperation doesn't make them any less true. I never said them because I thought my actions spoke loud enough. I guess not."

Jong Suk tries to walk away but Woo Bin's grip tightens, "Don't leave."

Jong Suk looks down at Woo Bin but Woo Bin stands and pulls Jong Suk in front of him so they are face to face.

"I love you, too. I don't want to ruin whatever we have. And if we have to fight to make it work so be it."

Jong Suk's eyes start burning again. He hugs Woo Bin close trying hard not to let the tears fall. He pulls back slight to look at Woo Bin's face and his voice cracks when he says, "I love you so much."

Woo Bin smiles, "I know. We'll figure this out right?"

Jong Suk nods and looks at the clock, "It's 10am. Is it still too late to go on that day trip date you had planned?"

"No," Woo Bin shakes his head, "But..."

"But what?"

"I left the rental car at your place," Woo Bin grins and rubs the back of his neck.

"It's not like it's that far. Come on," Jong Suk grabs his hand and pulls him out of the apartment.

"But we can't just act like everything is fixed," Woo Bin says stopping in his tracks.

"No. It's not. But it's also not falling apart and who knows maybe a date like this and more could be just what we needed. Speaking of the date, I still have no idea what we're doing."

Woo Bin smiles, "And we're going to keep it that way til we get there."

It feels almost as if nothing has changed as they laugh and walk to the car but there are small silences where Jong Suk can feel Woo Bin's worry push into the mood both on the walk to the car and during the ride to the place. When the heavy silence weighted with Woo Bin's thoughts is too much to bare, Jong Suk grabs Woo Bin's hand and squeezes it reassuringly and brings up a trivial topic to hold them over until the silence encroaches again.

It takes them an hour to get to the destination but it feels so much longer than that. It's north of the city and Jong Suk is excited when they pull into the parking lot.

"The date is at 6 Flags," Jong Suk asks, "I love amusement parks!"

"I'm glad," Woo Bin smiles and pays for parking before going further into the lot to find a parking spot. They have to park all the way in the back because of how crowded it is and how late they got there but the clouds look like they're threatening to open up and downpour so there are quite a few people leaving which makes Jong Suk more hopeful.

"This is perfect, Woo Bin-ah," Jong Suk states getting out of the rental car, a small SUV, and walking around to the back.

"Wait before we go in," Woo Bin says and opens the trunk, "I prepared a picnic. We can sit in the back and eat before we head in so we aren't tempted to buy the overpriced food here."

"How do you know it's expensive?"

"I looked into it. I thought we could eat good fair food but there's nothing under $6 and I can't justify that," Woo Bin says sheepishly.

"Neither can I, bring on the yummy picnic my love made!"

Woo Bin smiles, "You're so cheesy."

"You love it," Jong Suk replies.

Jong Suk eats quickly too excited for the actual rides to try and savor the food. Woo Bin laughs at him and scarfs the rest of his sandwich and chips down so Jong Suk doesn't have to wait long.

He's nearly jumping with excitement as they walk to the entrance. Jong Suk sees the line to buy tickets and his excitement immediately dies.

"What," Woo Bin questions.

Jong Suk just points despondently at the line. Woo Bin grins and holds up two pieces of paper, "I bought the tickets online already. Come on."

Woo Bin pulls Jong Suk to an equally long line entering the park but it moves more quickly than the ticket lines do.

When they finally enter the park, Jong Suk doesn't know which direction to first. He wants to go towards the bright red ride on his left but he can also see the infamous Superman ride on his right. Jong Suk breaks into a slight jog as he heads to his right.

"Slow down, we have all day, Sukkie."

"Sorry, I'm just really excited."

Much to Jong Suk's dismay the skies decide to open up and down pour as they walk to the first ride. Between the Merry-Go-Round and The Superman, a whole 5 minute walk tops, the park has stopped rides for the time being.

Woo Bin pulls a pouting Jong Suk under an awning. He folds his arms and glares at the sky. Woo Bin laughs and pulls Jong Suk into a back hug watching the rain.

"Yah. Cheer up, at least if it stops raining people will have left and the ride lines will be shorter."

"I guess," Jong Suk continues pouting.

The rain doesn't stop for another 45 minutes but it does stop. The park has all but cleared out when the rides start back up and the couple are able to get on all the rides as many times as they want since most of them have no more than a half an hour wait and that was only the really popular ones. The return to the car at around 8:30 completely spent but entirely too content with how the day is turning out compared to how it started.


	7. Final

Woo Bin looks over at Jong Suk on the ride home. The other has fallen asleep; head leaning on the seat belt like it's a pillow. Woo Bin smiles and takes Jong Suk's limp hand in his. Today was a roller coaster of emotion and Woo Bin isn't quite sure what to think of everything but he's glad Jong Suk isn't giving up on them and he got to hear the three words he's been waiting a long time for.

Jong Suk moves slightly, eyes cracking open to see Woo Bin's smiling profile. Jong Suk smiles and closes his eyes again.

"So happy you're smiling to yourself," Jong Suk questions.

"Maybe," Woo Bin replies and squeezes Jong Suk's hand.

"Good."

Woo Bin chuckles, "You should wake up, we're almost home."

"Okay. I'm up."

Jong Suk scooches his butt back in the sit and stretches his torso forward while moving his neck side to side.

"I don't recommend sleeping like that by the way," Jong Suk mutters rubbing his neck.

"I don't, by the way you were snoring I'd say you were awfully comfy," Woo Bin teases. Jong Suk clucks his tongue and shakes his head like he can't believe what came out of Woo Bin's mouth.

Woo Bin parks the car outside of his apartment. Jong Suk looks completely spent but happy and Woo Bin hopes that days like today will be enough to keep Jong Suk interested.

"Want to spend the night," Woo Bin asks. Jong Suk nods opening his door.

"I thought that was already a given," the younger replies before stepping out of the vehicle and slamming the door closed.

Woo Bin comes around to meet Jong Suk on the curb planting a soft kiss on his lips before walking up to the apartment and opening the main door. Woo Bin waves an arm and points to the open door for Jong Suk to walk through. Jong Suk laughs, a sound Woo Bin could never get sick of, and walks through.

Following behind, Woo Bin swats at Jong Suk's ass before letting the door shut behind him and following Jong Suk up the stairs.

"Yah. Not in public, please. I was already blushing from the kiss," Jong Suk says, muttering the last sentence hoping Woo Bin wouldn't quite catch it.

"You're cute. Maybe a little PDA is what you need to spice things up," Woo Bin teases.

Jong Suk ignores Woo Bin and keeps climbing the steps trying his hardest not to turn around when Woo Bin retaliates to being ignored by pinching his butt this time.

"I'm talking to you."

"And I'm ignoring you," Jong Suk turns just enough for Woo Bin to see him stick his tongue out and then faces forward again. They reach Woo Bin's floor and Jong Suk stops and waits for Woo Bin to cut in front of him and open the door. Woo Bin does swinging the door open. Then he turns to Jong Suk and picks him up throwing him over his shoulder before going into this apartment.

"I think," Woo Bin says closing the door behind him with his foot, "That you should be punished for ignoring me."

"How do you expect to do that?"

Woo Bin carries Jong Suk to his bedroom and tosses him on his bed.

"Like this," Woo Bin says and starts tickling Jong Suk. Woo Bin's fingers run up and down Jong Suk's slim sides over his t-shirt.

"Yah," Jong Suk says giggling uncontrollably, "that's not fair."

"Who said I was going to play fair?"

Woo Bin grins mischievously before pulling Jong Suk's shirt completely off to attack the sensitive skin of Jong Suk's stomach with the tip of his fingers.

"Stop! Stop! Mercy," Jong Suk pleads unable to handle it any more.

"That's not very polite," Woo Bin says leaning down and kissing Jong Suk's stomach while still tickling the sides.

"Please stop! I'm sorry for ignoring you, happy?"

Woo Bin's fingers stop and he splays them across Jong Suk's sides while laying his head down in the middle of Jong Suk's stomach.

"Very happy."

Jong Suk laughs lightly and runs his fingers through Woo Bin's hair.

"It's moments like these that make me wonder how I found it stale," Jong Suk states airily.

"Good," Woo Bin replies snuggling his face into Jong Suk's stomach once again before planting another kiss on it and sitting up.

"Come here," Jong Suk says reaching up and grabbing Woo Bin behind the neck to bring the other's lips to his own. The kiss starts off sweet but it doesn't take long for Woo Bin to straddle Jong Suk's hips pressing down into them. It's been a while since they last had sex and now that things are getting hot and heavy it's hard for Woo Bin to resist.

Woo Bin pulls away first leaning his forehead against Jong Suk's. Jong Suk leans up and presses kisses along Woo Bin's jaw and neck.

"Maybe we should do this more often to keep things fun," Jong Suk's voice is low and it sends a chill down Woo Bin's spine.

"Sounds good to me," Woo Bin replies, diving back for Jong Suk's glorious lips. Woo Bin uses one hand to support himself above Jong Suk while the other traces patterns across Jong Suk's chest and stomach before reaching up to tweak Jong Suk's nipple.

Jong Suk groans into Woo Bin's mouth when Woo Bin pinches and rolls his nipple in between his fingers. Woo Bin breaks the kiss and mouths down Jong Suk's neck to his chest using his tongue and teeth to abuse Jong Suk's other nipple making Jong Suk a groaning mess underneath Woo Bin.

Woo Bin loves this, seeing Jong Suk's body flush and hear him make noises because of things he's doing. Things only he can do. Woo Bin sits up and back on his heels looking down at Jong Suk.

Jong Suk is panting lightly and Woo Bin can see his dick press up through his shorts. Woo Bin traces the outline of Jong Suk's dick and Jong Suk whines.

"Don't tease."

Woo Bin doesn't answer, instead he moves off of Jong Suk to strip down and then remove the rest of Jong Suk's clothes as well. Woo Bin gets back on the bed between Jong Suk's legs kissing the younger's stomach again before planting open mouthed kisses up and down Jong Suk's cock.

"Teasing, again."

Woo Bin smiles against Jong Suk's length, "What's sex without foreplay?"

Jong Suk opens his mouth to respond but Woo Bin chooses that moment to suck the head of Jong Suk's dick into his mouth effectively shutting the other up with a gasp. Woo Bin looks up at Jong Suk as he sucks lightly and swirls his tongue around the head.

"Woo Bin," Jong Suk gasps, "please."

Woo Bin hollows out his cheeks and starts bobbing his head up and down Jong Suk's shaft. His hands massage the inside of Jong Suk's thighs. It's not long before Jong Suk is pulling Woo Bin off him. It takes all of Jong Suk's willpower to pull the older off instead of coming in his mouth.

Woo Bin grins and crawls back up the length of Jong Suk's body to kiss him. The kiss is sloppy but passionate and neither of them would change a thing about it. Woo Bin reaches into his night stand to pull out lube.

Jong Suk takes the bottle from Woo Bin's hand and pushes Woo Bin off him a snake-like smile forming on his lips.

"I have an idea for spicing things up."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I?"

"You can look but you can't touch," Jong Suk replies the evil smirk growing wider. He opens the lube spilling a generous amount onto his fingers with a little bit dripping onto his stomach with a soft plop.

Woo Bin whines watching Jong Suk lift his legs and gently circle his ass with a lubed finger. Jong Suk scrunches his face as he pushes the first finger in.

"This is really unfair," Woo Bin whines again.

"What was it you said about that earlier...Oh yea, I never said I would play fair," Jong Suk smiles and then moans as he crooks his finger just right.

It takes all of five minutes for Jong Suk to make himself a moaning mess with three fingers pushing into his ass. Woo Bin can't help himself anymore. He pulls Jong Suk's hand away from his ass, pushing his own into the already wet space before leaning down and kissing Jong Suk.

Woo Bin pulls away slightly saying, "Such a fucking tease. That's one way to spice things up."

Jong Suk tries to chastise the older but can't get the words out between Woo Bin's fingers and his mouth back on Jong Suk's lips. Jong Suk's hand instinctively reaches up to start stroking Woo Bin's dick. Woo Bin pulls away to suck on one of Jong Suk's nipples. Jong Suk writhes underneath him.

"Woo Bin, please."

"Please what?"

"Just fuck me already," Jong Suk moans as Woo Bin bites gently on his nipple.

"Gladly."

Woo Bin pulls his fingers out and quickly lubes up his cock before pushing into Jong Suk. Woo Bin thrusts in all the way making Jong Suk groan. Woo Bin forces himself to stay still so Jong Suk can adjust. He leans down and captures Jong Suk's lips once again to help the other relax.

"Move," Jong Suk growls against Woo Bin's lips.

Woo Bin pulls out and thrusts back in setting a fast pace with his hips. Woo Bin moves around trying to find the angle that will leave Jong Suk screaming. It only takes a few moments to find that familiar spot inside Jong Suk. Jong Suk's face contorts in a silent moan unable to make sounds from everything he's feeling.

Smiling proudly, Woo Bin picks up the pass. He's not going to last much longer and he wants Jong Suk to cum first. Woo Bin reaches down and starts pumping Jong Suk's dick in time with his thrusts.

"I'm-" Jong Suk attempts to warn Woo Bin but warm sperm is dripping down his hand before the rest of Jong Suk's sentence is said. Woo Bin focuses the rest of his energy on thrusting into Jong Suk his hips sporadic and unable to find a rhythm. He's so close. Jong Suk wraps his legs around Woo Bin and squeezes and that's all it takes. Woo Bin comes in Jong Suk and nearly falls on top of Jong Suk completely spent but manages to catch himself on one arm.

They both catch their breath before moving. Woo Bin then gently pulls out of Jong Suk and rolls to the side.

"That was amazing," Jong Suk sighs happily. They get out of bed to clean up before getting back under the covers.

Jong Suk uses Woo Bin's arm as a pillow snuggling into the older man's chest. Woo Bin smiles into Jong Suk's hair fingers playing absently with Jong Suk's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. That I wasn't getting what I needed from the relationship," Jong Suk whispers.

"It's okay. I'm more upset that you'd rather tell a stranger than me. I'm here for whatever you need."

Jong Suk nods against Woo Bin's chest, "I know."

"Good."

"Woo Bin-ah?"

"Hmm," Woo Bin replies voice laced with sleep.

"Move in with me?"


End file.
